The Hunger Games: Alternate Tracker Jacker Scene
by FanFictionGurl1200
Summary: This is a short, 2 Chapter story I made up telling what might have happened if Glimmer survived the Tracker Jacker attack and maybe if Cato were a little more compassionate .I do not own the Hunger Games or Anything to have to do with it. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games: Alternate Tracker Jacker scene (from movie)

A Cato/Glimmer Fan-fiction story - Glimmers pov

If you don't like things that ship Cato/Glimmer then don't read this! I already wrote a Cato/Clove one, so If you think you'd like that better go read it. Enjoy :)

I wake up in the morning resting on Cato's arm. I can smell the crisp,cool air and some of the leftover smoke from the fire. Cato,Marvel,Clove, and that useless boy from district 12 are still sleeping, so I carefully lay my head back down . Cato is really still when he's asleep, He looks so vulnerable. I decide to just enjoy this while I can. He's definitely not like this when he awake.

Yesterday, We found the girl on fire. We chased her and she ended up climbing a tree that none of us could reach her in. So, we decided to wait her out until she either died of starvation/dehydration, or got so sickly that she came down and just let us kill her.

Either way, we are going to get her killed, she has no escape. After awhile I start to hear a cutting noise coming from up in the tree. I'll just ignore it, Its probably just some stupid bird.

Wait.. I think I might hear buzzing too. Just as I look up, some kind of nest falls from the tree and right next to all of us careers. It explodes with some kind of wasps, and they start attacking us! Cato jerks awake and before I know it ,he's up and trying to run away. I get up too and try to see my way out of the giant swarm. I keep falling and the wasps keep stinging me. Its getting harder to scream and It hurts like crazy. I can hear Clove and Marvel screaming. I hear someone yell,"Glimmer, come on!". I think Its Cato. I feel someone tugging on my arm as I desperately try to swat the wasps away. I can't see anymore, I feel so dizzy and the stings are hurting me so bad. "Glimmer!", Somebody is still trying to save me.

I stay awake long enough only to feel a couple more stings and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games- Alternate Tracker Jacker scene (from movie)

A Glimmer/Cato Fan-fiction - Glimmers pov

Am I dead? What just happened anyway? Oh yeah, We were in the hunger games, We got attacked by killer wasps, I couldn't get away, then I blacked out. Where am I now? I still can't see. Ow! I feel pain. That has to mean I'm not dead. I must be in pretty bad shape though. " Glimmer, Glimmer, please wake up." I hear someones voice pleading. I try my hardest to say something but no words come out. I am finally able to open my eyes for about 3 seconds, but then they force shut again.

I saw Cato kneeling next to me." Glimmer, can you hear me!" He continues pleading. " Ca..t..o" Is all I manage to stutter out. " Shes alive!",I hear Cato yelling to Marvel, and Clove. " Oh Glimmer, I'm so sorry." Cato says. " I..can't..op..en..my..eye..s." I cough . " Its okay, Its okay," He coos. "Cato..It..hurts" I cry. " I know baby, were trying to find something." He assures.

I try to open my eyes every few minutes to try and figure out where we ended up. I am alive, but I'm in horrible pain and I can't move. Cato finally returns with some kind of bandage and a tube of cream stuff. "Glimmer, I have to take your jacket off to put this stuff on you, okay." He tells me.

I weakly nod my head and he carefully pulls my right arm out of my jacket. " Okay ,one more." He warns as he gets my left arm out too. It feels like fire is burning my skin. I must have a thousand stings.

I try so hard not to cry but its no use. I start to quietly cry and whimper uncontrollably. " Oh Glimmer, It'll be fine, This stuff will help." Cato lightly applies a thin layer of the cream on both my arms and on my face. It hurts a little at first, but then it soothes. I can pretty much keep my eyes open now. It looks like were still in the woods, just not in the same place as where we got attacked.

I feel like I'm probably going to die. As night falls I get extremely cold. Although my stings feel a lot better, I am still super dizzy. " How are you?" Cato asks me. " I'm really cold.' I chatter. "How does your skin feel?" He asks. " It doesn't hurt much, just a little achy." I explain. Cato comes and sits right next to me, Then, he slowly puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. "Glimmer." Cato whispers. "Yeah?" I look up. " I love you."He replies. I smile just before he pulls me closer and gently kisses my lips. Maybe I'm not going to die after all.


End file.
